Flor de loto
by Shadna
Summary: En un remoto planeta, alejado de todo conocimiento sobre la galaxia, una joven deberá enfrentar su destino, sin volver a sumirse en la oscuridad para honrar a su maestro, su única familia. Esta es la historia de Koizumi Aisha. (AU)
1. El destino es cruel

Hola, mi nombre es Shadna, y este es la prima vez que escribo, es una historia que lleva mucho tiempo rondando mi cabeza, y creo que es original y diferente, al menos eso espero. Los personajes y el mundo creado sobre el que voy a escribir es propiedad del magnífico George Lucas, y ahora también de Disney, por su puesto.

* * *

><p>Una joven volvía rota y destrozada, de los combates clandestinos de Muay Thai, era una de las luchadoras callejeras favoritas de Bangkok conocida como Hachisu (flor de loto), pocas veces perdía, aunque ella se sentía perdedora cada vez que participaba, pero era una forma fácil de conseguir dinero. Koizumi Aisha tenía veinte y un años, el pelo corto y rizado castaño, y con una pequeña trenza que nacía detrás de la oreja izquierda que le llegaba por mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones claros con rasgos pequeños asiáticos, esos ojos expresaban frialdad. Además, tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, era un corte que llegaba desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla.<p>

Por otra parte, su cuerpo se veía fibroso, por el entrenamiento recibido, su pecho no era muy abultado pero tenía las caderas prominentes, aunque solía disimularlo porque le gustaba vestir con ropa ancha y colores oscuros. Nadie que la viera se fijaría en ella, no era nada especial, y no quería serlo tampoco.

Al regresar a casa, se tumbo en su futon casi desmayada, su casa era casi un boquete, solo tenía un salón donde estaba la cocina, y un pequeño baño con una ducha y un inodoro. Ella no quería más, solo vivía para entrenar y seguir el bushido.

Giro su cara y vio la pequeña foto que había al lado de su almohada, en ella estaban un hombre de rasgos japoneses sonriendo, una mujer de rasgos latinos con el pelo castaño sujetando a una pequeña Aisha. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres, después de que fueran asesinados. No quería volver a recordar eso, bastantes destrozos había ocasionado ya. Así que, sentándose, empezó a meditar hasta que el sueño la venció.

A la salida del sol, cuando despuntaban los primeros rayos, ella se despertaba, desayunaba arroz, y vistiéndose con su tradicional hakama marron oscuro y cogiendo su Bokken, ya estaba lista para entrenar con su maestro. Salió corriendo hasta llegar al dojo, allí estaba Suzuki Hiroto, un hombre de procedencia japonesa, o al menos sus rasgos parecían japoneses, de unos cincuenta años de edad, era un hombre solemne que esperaba a su alumna. A Aisha a veces le parecía que viniese de otro planeta, por los entrenamientos que hacía, además tenía una espada un tanto extraña que nunca le dejaba usar. Nada más verse se saludaron con una reverencia, comenzó la meditación. Hoy, su entrenamiento sería mover una manzana con el poder de la fuerza.

Su maestro siempre hablaba de esa fuerza universal, pero ella seguía sin entenderlo, por muchos años que él la entrenara, lo que si había conseguido perfeccionar era la percepción extrasensioral, era capaz de captar sentimiento, peligros e, incluso, las pelotas de piel que Hiroto le lanzaba, cuando entrenaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Maestro, sinceramente, esto es imposible. Soy incapaz de mover la maldita manzana con la mente, no nos lleva a ningún lado.- dijo la alumna con resignación y frustración, estaba la cansada de mirar la manzana y pensar en la manzana, y que esta no se moviera.

-Y según tú ¿Qué sería más provechoso hacer?- preguntó Hiroto, ya conociendo la respuesta. Aisha solo estaba interesada en el combate, y aunque había conseguido apaciguar sus ansias de lucha y agresividad, todavía pensaba que era lo más importante.

-Prácticas con las espadas. Es más, preferiría meditar a tener que mirar la manzana-le respondió con sinceridad. Ella tenía en mucha estima a su maestro, él la había salvado de caer en su autodestrucción, además de enseñarle a controlar sus emociones, pero ese ejercicio era absurdo y nunca lo conseguía.

-Mi jovencísima aprendiz, cuando muevas la manzana practicaremos combates, donde eres casi una experta. Pero no puedes sobresalir solo en una habilidad, todas son importantes. Así pues, mueve la manzana- explicó con calma. Aisha resoplo con fuerza dándose por vencida y volviendo a practicar el ejercicio. Pero esta vez, poniéndole más empeño, quería combatir con su maestro, era lo que más le relajaba.

"-Vislumbra la manzana en tu menta, e imagina que se mueve. Vamos, muévete, muévete ¡muevete!-" pensaba con fuerza y frustración, hasta que al final se movió, solo un par de centímetro, pero lo había conseguido. Y mirando a su maestro, este le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, y en ese momento, cada uno cogió su arma y las alzaron para empezar el entrenamiento.

Defendiéndose, atacando, chocando espadas y, sobre todo, sopesando las fuerzas del contrario mientras danzan en círculo. Al final, después de dos horas, meditaron para descansar la mente, Hitori siempre terminaba el entrenamiento de esta forma, para así reforzar su conexión con la fuerza.

-Ai-san, deberías de dejar las luchas nocturnas, cada vez te trastornan más y te desequilibra.- le sugirió Hiroto. –Sabes, que no es bueno que sientas ni irá ni odio, no querrás volver a tu estado anterior- comento con preocupación. La consideraba como una hija, cuando la encontró sola y hambrienta, con 11 años, perdida y lesionada por las calles de Bangkok, debido a su explotación en peleas infantiles, tenía las emociones negativas disparadas, era una sith y un peligro para todo aquel que se cruzara con ella.

-Gracias por su consejo y preocupación, nunca volveré a aquel estado gracias a sus enseñanzas. Pero es la única manera de conseguir dinero rápido, para poder buscar a mi familia- agradeció su alumna, mientras ella pensaba en su objetivo de viajar a España para reunirse con su familia materna. Ellos, seguramente, creerían que estaba muerta, pero era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que sabía era que vivían en las regiones del sur, así que ese sería su primer destino, no descansaría hasta que los encontrara. Una esperanza de felicidad.

-En ese caso, creo que ya está bien por hoy. Mañanas volveremos a vernos y reforzaremos tu conexión con la fuerza, cuídate.- se despidió él, a la vez que se levantaba y hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana maestro- le contestó Aisha, devolviéndole la reverencia y saliendo del edificio. Se sentía satisfecha por su logro de hoy, además su momento favorito del día era cuando entrenaba con Hiroto, se sentía llena de paz y siempre sonreía. Su maestro era como un padre para ella, la saco de la indigencia, la cuido, le abrió las puertas de su casa, y, además, le enseño todo lo que sabía. Era un gran hombre, para ella significaba todo. Y aunque fuera a buscar a su familia, al final, ella sabía que acabaría volviendo.

El resto del día, se dedicaba a leer ensayos y libros de filosofía y pedagogía, su maestro decía que era bueno que aprendiera de los ideales de otros para no caer en sus errores, y que no solo necesitaba fuerza, sino también cultivar su mente y saber negociar. Su favorito, sin duda alguna, era Paulo Freire, con la "pedagogía del oprimido".

Cuando terminó de leer, se duchó y cenó, esta noche no había combates, además, necesitaba despejar la mente y relajarse. Mañana tocaba entrenamiento intensivo. Era sábado por la noche, así que muchos jóvenes irían de fiesta, beberían y bailarían, Aisha a veces deseaba poder salir como los demás y divertirse, pero no lo podía, no le gustaban los sitios abarrotados de gente, ni el alcohol, ni bailar, además se sentía incomoda entre jóvenes normales, con familia y amigos, ella solo tenía a Hitori. Así que, se iría a dormir pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, realizo el mismo ritual y salió de su casa, llegaba tarde, por lo que empezó a correr, y al entrar de golpe en la sala de entrenamiento se quedó helada ante la imagen de una mujer calva de piel muy pálida y con tatuajes en la cabeza, estaba atravesando a el vientre de su maestro con una especia de laser. Todo lo demás ocurrió a cámara lenta en su mente, cuando la mujer retiro la espada del vientre, Aisha corrió a coger el cuerpo de su maestro, pero cuando llegó ya estaba muerto.

-No, maestro, no, no, no, usted no, ¡no puede dejarme! ¡no!- repetía desgarrada por el dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, notaba como el sentimiento de pérdida la consumía, no podía ser cierto.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la niñata del viejo, que pena que mi señor te quiera con vida. Lastima me gustaría divertirme algo más- comentó la mujer con desdén, tenía que llevarla no sabía exactamente por qué el Conde Dooku quería a ese ser tan débil, pero ella obedecía.

-¡Puta!...¡voy a matarte!- le respondió con irá y odio ante la burla de esa asesina, se levantó de golpe e intento golpearla, la mujer la esquivó, para después arrearle una patada en todo el estomago, pero Aisha lo resistió. Entonces, la joven sintió como si le faltará aire en sus pulmones, no podía respirar. Solo veía a esa mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si la estuviera ahorcando, pero ella sabía que no era posible. Al final, termino desmayándose por la falta de oxigeno, y la mujer, conocida allí como Asajj Ventress, la cogió sin ningún cuidado, y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar sin mirar si quiera atrás.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Antes de nada, quiero avisar, ya que habéis terminado de leer, que en este fic, aunque aparecerán personajes importantes como Anakin o Obi-Wan, se contará la historia de la personaje OC principal, y de algún que otro OC más.<p>

Después de esa aclaración, espero que os haya gustado, y que sigáis leyéndolo, aunque todavía no sé muy bien cómo terminará, si que quiero que me comentéis cualquier duda o crítica que tengáis, la mejor forma de mejorar es aceptar los errores, al igual que si alguno ve que mi personaje tiene algún tono de sue, agradecería la llamada de atención. Así que os invito a destripar mis capítulos por comentarios, prefiero eso a que se haga por otras páginas. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Nos leemos.


	2. Planes frustrados

**Hola de nuevo, os dejo ya el segundo capítulo, que no es que sea super rápida escribiendo , es que ya lo tenía escrito y solo quedaba retocarlo, pues lo subo. **

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a _Hadley Doleto _y a_ Lord UchihaOMG _su apoyo y comentarios, los agradezco muchísimo. Y también, quería aclarar que el fic, no se desarrollará por ahora en la Tierra, pero es posible que vuelva a la trama. **

**Los personajes y el mundo de Star Wars son propiedad del magnífico George Lucas, y ahora también de Disney, por su puesto.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Imágenes sueltas de sangre y muerte pasaban por su mente, su padre en el suelo degollado, su madre al lado desangrándose, y una niña pequeña siendo testigo silencia. La niña es apaleada y golpeada hasta perder la conciencia. La lucha es su vida, es una esclava, una mascota, él ordena, ella hace. El cadáver de un niño, de su edad, a sus pies, sus manos llenas de sangre, sin alma, sin piedad. Entonces, la oscuridad la devora, oscuridad y sangre, escapa, corre, y se esconde. Él aparece, la salva de esa oscuridad que la consumía, la protege, le enseña, y ahora… está muerto.<p>

Los ojos sin vida de Hiroto la atormentaban, el odio se concentraba en su pecho, y la golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza, esa misma ira que había sentido tiempo atrás, que la había consumido. Una vez leyó, que la historia es cíclica y se repite, y exactamente eso había ocurrido, volvía ser una pequeña guerrera oscura, que era como la llamaba su maestro cuando la conoció.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, parecía un celda, solo había un colchón sucio, una puerta y la cadena ,que le sujetaba las manos esposadas a la pared. Tenía los dientes apretados, al igual que sus puños, su rabia seguía agolpándose, necesitaba expulsarla, y fue cuando gritó, más bien fue un rugido de odio y desesperación. Cuando se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, rompió a llorar, sin consuelo, con dolor y sufrimiento, un llanto resentido y contenido, su alma se rompía.

De repente, un mero recuerdo se coló en su mente.

**"Flashback"**

_Estaban una Aisha de once años y su maestro meditando en el salón de entrenamiento, que tenía el suelo de madera cubierto por un gran tatami verde._

_–No importa lo doloroso que sea, lo mucho que sufras, tienes que controlarlo, no puedes dejar que la irá te controle a ti– explicaba Hitori a su aprendiz, mientras ella intentaba relajar sus pensamientos. – Si no lo haces estarás perdida, si sientes odio hacia algo, no permitas que te devore, utilízalo para modificar lo que desees. Pero estando siempre en paz, y permitiendo a tu mente pensar con frialdad y detenimiento–._

_–No puedo– Aisha cortó la conversación de su maestro, levantándose y empezando a andar, de un sitio a otro. – Aparecen las imágenes de todos, sangrando y muriendo– dijo con desesperación llevándose las manos a la cara_

_–Todavía, te queda mucho por aprender pequeña, primero tienes que perdonarte, te culpas por todo, cuando tú solo has sido una víctima más– le manifestó, a la vez que se levantaba, acercándose a la niña y acariciándole la cabeza._

_–Debes aprender de los errores de los demás para no cometer los mismos. Además, si has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin perder el juicio, conseguirás librarte de esas emociones, florecerás como el loto– le sonrió, y se sentó a su lado, para volver a meditar con su alumna. Aisha lo miró desconcertada, todavía se le hacía extraño asimilar las palabras amables, cuando nadie lo había sido en años, aun así una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_–Está bien, lo haré por usted– le confesó y se sentó a su lado, volviendo al ejercicio._

**"Fin del Flashback"**

Ese recuerdo la hizo reaccionar, Hiroto no quería que se consumiera por el dolor de su pérdida, no quería que volviera a ser oscura. Así que, respirando profundamente, y con todo el dolor del alma, empezó a meditar para deshacerse de esos pensamiento y sentimientos. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió y apareció la asesina de su maestro, que la miró con desagrado.

–Vaya, vaya, así que después de tanto gritar y lloriquear, ahora meditas… Veo que eres igual de débil que tu maestro– se burlaba de Aisha, está apretaba los puños y la ignoraba, no era el momento para enfrentarse a ella. Ventress empezaba a desesperarse, así que se acerco a ella y le dio una patada en toda la cara, estampándola contra la pared.

–¿Qué pasa? Ya no quieres matarme– le preguntaba con burla, mientras apretaba la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo, con su pie. – O, será que eres tan cobarde y enclenque, que tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mí– siguió insistiendo en la pregunta. Sin embargo, Aisha no contestaba, se dedicaba a relajar su mente del dolor. No obstante, hubiera encantado abalanzarse sobre ella, y matarla con sus propias manos, pero con estas encadenadas poco podría hacer.

–Responde cuando te hablen, zorra– le ordenó, a la vez que daba un pisotón con bastante fuerza en su cabeza, volviendo a dejarla inconsciente. La dama oscura la miró con asco, no entendía que querrían Dooku y Darth Sidious de esa niñata, pensaba mientras cerraba la celda.

Iba caminando por la descomunal nave, que era casi tan grande como un crucero, ella odiaba esos trastos tan grandes, prefería viajar sola, sin depender de nada ni de nadie. En ese momento, un droide se topo con ella.

–Mi Señora, tiene una holocomunicación del Conde Dooku– le comunicó el droide, que estaban bajo su mando. Así que, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones.

–La chica ya está en las mazmorras de la nave, maestro – informó al Conde Dooku, nada más que el holograma apareció.

–Me alegra oír eso. Y ¿Está, ya, sumida en el odio?, recuerda que esas fueron las órdenes de Darth Sidious– le recordó el conde a su subordinada. Ventress se quedó un instante callada.

–No se preocupe por eso, maestro. Cuando lleguemos a Kashyyyk estará enloquecida por la ira– le aseguró Ventress, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

–Espero que no me decepciones, ni a mí, ni a Darth Sidious– al finalizar cortó la comunicación. Ventress se quedó allí, en silencio, consumida por la rabia, esa estúpida no la humillaría, si era necesario la torturaría hasta matarla. Se decía a sí misma, mientras ponía rumba hacía la mazmorra. Sin embargo, antes de salir, la nave fue alcanza por varios disparos, provocando sacudidas en ella.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo?– preguntó a los droides, apartando a uno de ellos y ponerse en los mandos.

–Mi señora nos están atacando– respondió el droide. Ventress ni siquiera le hizo caso, eran otra vez esos estúpidos jedis, Kenobi, Skywalker y su aprendiz, se ponía enferma solo de pensarlo. Cogió el comunicador y se lo puso en la oreja.

–Tanto me extrañabais. Me ha sorprendido vuestra visita, pero sería más placentera si fuera en persona– les retó, conocía el extraordinario talento de Skywalker como piloto, y tenía que llevar a la rehén con vida. –Dejadles entrar– ordenó, mientras ella iba a poner a salvo a la prisionera y a organizar una emboscada. Además, contaba con la ayuda Turiad Lohen, al cual llamó inmediatamente.

Turiad Lohen, era un joven de unos diecinueve años, su piel era pálida, con el pelo largo castaño, recogido con una cola floja, y sus ojos ,de un verde intenso, destilaban odio. Había sido aprendiz, pero, debido a su ansia de poder, traicionó a su maestro matándolo y uniéndose a las filas de Conde Dooku. Era excelente con la espada laser, aunque no la superaba a ella, podría ser de gran ayuda.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, fuera había una nave estelar no demasiado grande, podría albergar a 6 personas. En ella estaban Obi-wan Kenobi, maestro jedi y miembro del consejo, Anakin Skywalker, caballero jedi, y Ashoka, una joven togruta aprendiz de Skywalker.<p>

–Maestro Kenobi, ¿de verdad cree que tienen a alguien preso?– preguntó desconcertada Ashoka, no entendía el motivo de su desvío en el rumbo, solo porque Obi-Wan había notado una intensa fuerza. El jedi la miró y asintió con la cabeza, estaba concentrado en sentir esa fuerza.

–Vaya, al parecer, nos quieren tender una trampa, nos han dejado vía libre para entrar, sería de mala educación no aceptar la invitación–comunicó Skywalker, a la vez que tomaba rumbo para entrar en la nave.

–Anakin ve con prudencia, debemos estar atentos, no sabemos que planea Ventress –recordó Kenobi a su ex-aprendiz. El joven jedi aterrizó la nave dentro de los hangares enemigos, y acto seguido salieron de esta esperando un ataque, pero el ataque no llegaba.

–Maestros, esto es muy extraño, ya deberían de estar atacándonos– preguntó Ashoka, a los dos jedis. Estos se miraron algo desconcertados, entonces fue cuando notaron la presencia de Ventress abalanzándose sobre ellos, a la vez que los droides empezaban a disparar.

–No esperaba visita, pero como habéis aparecido, vengo a daros el grato recibimiento que merecéis–dijo con ironía, desenfundado sus dos sables laser, preparándose para atacar. –Que empiece el juego– se lanzó a la lucha contra los tres jedis. Los odiaba y solo podía pensar en matarlos.

Anakin contrarrestó el primer ataque de la mujer, a la vez que lazaba otro, mientras Ashoka se unía al baile de espadas. Ventress era una gran esgrimista, esquivaba y atacaba con gran precisión, y por supuesto, sus dos oponentes resistían sus ataques.

–Anakin, Ashoka, voy a buscar al rehén, ¿Podréis aguantar sin mí? –les preguntó Obi-wan, mientras se abría paso con su sable entre los droides que le disparaban.

–Claro que sí, maestro. Skyguay y yo nos ocuparemos de la calvita– respondió la aprendiz, a la vez que lanzaba un ataque directo contra Ventress. Esta lo esquivo y lanzó a Ashoka hacía atrás de una patada.

–Chulita, deja de hablar y está pendiente a la batalla– le riñó Anakin, a la vez la defendía. La aprendiz del Conde Dooku, rió.

–Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba– se regocijó, volviendo a atacar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en ese mismo momento, Aisha seguía inconsciente, cuando Turiad entró en la celda y cogiendo a la joven, la llevaba acuesta hacía la nave de salida de emergencia. Ese había sido el gran plan, que había tenido la dama oscura, ella era la distracción, y él, se encargaba de poner a salvo el paquete.<p>

"–Esa zorra de Ventress se lleva toda la diversión del combate, mientras a mi me toca ser el canguro de esta mocosa–", pensaba, a la vez que se dirigía hacia las naves de escape. Iba caminando con rapidez por los pasillos, sin escoltas droides ni nada que le retrasara. Ya casi había llegado a la nave, cuando, sin aviso ninguno, dejo caer a la joven al suelo, y desenfundo su sable.

–No creo, que esas sean maneras de tratar a una dama– le corrigió Kenobi, al ver la caída la joven inconsciente.

Turiad no cruzó palabras ninguna con él, sabía de sobra quién era, e iba a disfrutar mucho acabando con su vida. El jedi, también, desenfundo, y empezaron a chocar los laser. El joven era muy rápido, pero también impulsivo e imprudente, le recordaba a su ex-aprendiz. El joven atacó a un costado, sin embargo Kenobi lo esquivó con una finta y contraatacó, a lo que el jedi oscuro pudo defenderse.

Atacando, defendiendo, choque de sables, mantuvieron el combate con ese ritmo, hasta que Turiad cometió un error. Descuido por un instante su guardia, lo que aprovecho Obi-wan, para atacarlo, y aunque consiguió esquivar la herida de muerte, el jedi le hirió la pierna izquierda, provocando su amputación.

Este calló de rodillas al suelo, lo que aprovechó Obi-Wan para cortar el brazo derecho, al ver como alzaba su sable. Lo desarmó por completo. Turiad gritó, no solo de dolor, sino también de odio e impotencia, sabía lo que se avecinaba, el jedi iba a terminar con su vida.

Entonces, una pequeña explosión hizo que, que maestro Kenobi, perdiera el equilibrio y se desconcentrara.

** –La autodestrucción de la nave finalizará en 5 minutos–** informó la misma, mientras que las explosiones seguían su curso. El maestro, no lo dudo ni un instante, cogió a la joven, se la cargo al hombro y empezó a correr hacia su nave. Dejando allí a herido e inútil Turiad, el cual, también se dispuso a abandonarla, como podía, sin dos miembros menos, y con un gran odio creciendo dentro de él.

Cuando, Kenobi llegó a los hangares, comprobó que la lucha entre Ventress y los otros dos jedis había acabado, por lo que se dirigió al interior de la nave.

–Menos mal maestro, ya pensaba yo que tendría que ir a buscarlo para salvarle de nuevo– le dijo Anakin en tono de burla, riéndose entre dientes, a la vez que hacia despegar la nave.

–Más quisieras tu volver a salvarme– le respondió, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a la joven en el suelo. Nada más que la nave volvió al espació, el crucero terminó de explotar, provocando una gran onda expansiva, haciendo que la nave vibrara violentamente.

–¡Menuda explosión!, lo más interesante que hemos hecho en meses– comentó entusiasmado, a la vez que estabilizada la nave, y ponía rumbo a Coruscant.

–¡Quieres pilotar como es debido!, ¡un día nos vas a matar a todos!– le insistió el jedi, dando un largo suspiro, odiaba esa manera de pilotar que tenía.

–¡¿Qué?!, pero si no ha sido mi culpa. Eso se lo dices a la loca de Ventress, que activo la autodestrucción– replicó Skywalker, –Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica?–preguntó, cambiando de tema y, mirando hacia atrás de reojo. Kenobi la miró, todavía seguía inconsciente, notaba que sus constantes vitales estaban bien.

–No tengo ni idea, no la conozco, ni la he visto nunca– le contestó, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente hasta la nunca. Estaba cansado, no sabía quién era, pero la fuerza era fuerte en ella. Ashoka se acercó a ella, y le vio la larga trenza que le nacía del pelo.

–Maestros, tiene que ser una aprendiz, porque tiene la trenza– aclaró Ashoka, mientras la señalaba. En ese momento, Aisha empezó a despertarse y, lo primero que vio fue la cara, sonriente, de la Togruta. –Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?– la saludó con cortesía, mostrando sus afilados dientes al sonreír.

La cara de la joven se quedó pálida, y un sudor frío le bajo por la espalda. No sabía qué diantres era aquel monstruo o sí quería comérsela, el miedo y el pánico se apodero de ella y, gritando, lanzó una patada a Ashoka, la cual esquivó con dificultad, ante ataque sorpresa.

–¡Monstruo!, ¡no te acerques a mí!– le advirtió aterrada y exhausta, a la vez que atacó con otra patada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, os dejo un poco con la intriga de que pasará, y como reaccionarán los personajes. Sinceramente, si yo viera a un ser de otro planeta, creo que reaccionaria igual o me desmayaría.<strong>

**Y por último, pueden seguir destripando mi fic con sus comentarios, la opinión es importante y siempre hay que darla aunque no sea positiva. Yo solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendome.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos por leer y un gran beso.**

**Shadna.**


	3. ¿Donde estoy?

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Espero que disfrutéis mucho de él, y de nuevo quiero agradecer a Hadley Doleto, por su ayuda y comprensión, a la vez de por su paciencia. Y también a Lord UchihaOMG, por sus comentario y apoyo, a mi correctora particular, Irene, y a Adrián. Gracias por apoyarme.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>–¡Monstruo!, ¡no te acerques a mí!– le advirtió aterrada y exhausta, a la vez que lanzaba otra patada. Ahsoka volvió a esquivarla, nadie entendía esa reacción. Anakin estalló en carcajadas, por un ataque de risa, e incluso, Obi-Wan estaba perplejo por el enfrentamiento. La togruta, bastante molesta por el ataque, además de por la burla de su maestro, empujó a su atacante con la fuerza, provocando que se golpeara contra la pared de la nave, cayendo de nuevo inconsciente.<p>

–¡Ahsoka! ten cuidado– advirtió Kenobi, acercándose a Aisha, tomando sus constante vitales –Se puede saber que te ocurre, no notaste que estaba asustada. Los jedis no se dejan llevar por sus emociones, joven aprendiz– explicó, a la vez que cogía a la chica y la sacaba de allí. Lo que faltaba era que, después haberla rescatado, muriera por un golpe tonto.

–Pero, ¿Qué?, si empezó ella a atacarme como una loca– contestó, haciendo gestos con los brazos y la boca, como símbolo de disgustó. –Y deje ya de reírse, si le llega a ver su cara de Hutt, seguro que le da un infarto.

Mientras Ahsoka y Anakin seguían discutiendo, Obi-Wan dejaba a Aisha en uno de los pequeños departamentos con camas. La acomodó en la cama y salió de allí sin volver la vista. Pasaron varias horas, hasta que la terrestre volvió en sí, estaba ya cansada de los golpes y los desmayos, cansada no, harta y cabreada, quería que eso terminará ya.

Se sentó en la cama, y se llevó las manos a la cara, notaba la presencia de tres personas, el monstruo que la golpeó antes y dos personas más. No la habían matado ni atado, así que o la querían con vida o no sabía lo que pretendían con ella. Tenía nauseas, estaba muy mareada y estresada, todo era demasiado irreal. "–¿Será un sueño?– pensó mientras se pellizcaba el brazo, le dolió, demostrando que todo era real. Dio un largo suspiro.

Después de soltar hasta la última gota de oxigeno de sus pulmones se levantó, lista para enfrentarse a lo incierto. La puerta se abrió sola, y siguió avanzando, hasta que encontró a los tres individuos en una sala de control de un avión, pensaba ella. Por lo que podía ver por la ventana era de noche, aunque una noche muy extraña.

Los tres jedis se quedaron mirándola, esperando una reacción, pero la joven parecía algo aturdida. El mayor se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

–Buenas señorita, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó Kenobi, mientras sonreí levemente. Aisha lo miraba perpleja, en todo este rato no se había fijado, pero estaban hablando todos en el idioma que le enseñó Hitoro, estuvo años practicándolo y siempre lo utilizaban en sus clases.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?– Aisha obvio la pregunta del jedi y formuló las suyas. Obi-Wan miró a sus compañeros, y se acercó un poco más a la joven.

–Disculpa mis modales, yo soy el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, el joven que pilota es Anakin Skywalker, y la joven togruta, a la que atacaste antes, es Ahsoka Tano, su aprendiz. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacía Coruscant y…

–¿Coruscant? No había oído hablar nunca de ella… ¿qué ciudad de Tailandia es?– dijo con curiosidad. Estaba confundida, pensaba que conocía bien la geografía de Tailandia, la había estudiado, pero no le sonaba nada ese nombre. Anakin y Ahsoka se rieron por lo bajo, ante la ignorancia de la chica.

–Obi-Wan, creó que el golpe la ha dejado sin memoria– se burlaba Skywalker, pero Kenobi la miraba fijamente, realmente notaba que ella estaba desorientada.

–Joven, Coruscant no es una ciudad, es un planeta. Al que nos dirigimos en esta nave estelar… – Aisha dejó de escuchar la explicación de jedi, estaba atónita.

"–No puede ser cierto–" era el único pensamiento que tenía en mente. Entonces su mirada cambio, y se llevó las manos a las caderas, demostrando que estaba muy molesta, por no decir iracunda.

–Se acabo la broma, ya podéis sacar la cámara oculta de donde quiera que este– ordenó muy seria y airada. Los jedis se quedaron mirándola extrañados, y sin articular palabra, no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban. Sin embargo, Aisha se impacientaba porque quería que la broma terminara ya.

–Que sí que se acabo maestro, ¡su lección de autocontrol me está tocando las narices ya!. Ya puede salir, de una jodida vez, y decirle a esta gente disfrazada, como los de las películas de George Lucas, que se vayan– amenazó con violencia, a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el pie.

–Maestro, ¿de qué está hablando?– susurró Ashoka a Anakin, este solo se encogió de hombros y mirándola como si no entendiera nada. Nadie entendía nada.

–¡Iros a joder a otra persona! ¡Estoy ya cansada de eso!– gritó, a la vez que golpeaba una de las paredes de la nave. –Primero veo como la mujer esa mata a mi maestro, y ahora, vosotros, me decís que vamos a otro planeta… pensáis que soy gilipollas. No existe esa tecnología todavía en la Tierra– dijo sarcásticamente y de muy malas formas, gesticulando y haciendo gestos muy exagerados. Seguía en sus treces, quería que esa broma de mal gusto acabara.

–Sentimos mucho tu perdida, pero no estamos aquí para engañarte. No sabemos de qué planeta nos estás hablando –le explicó Obi-Wan con calma, intentado tranquilizar a la joven. –Sin embargo, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a volver– terminó de hablar, tendiéndole una mano a la joven. Esta se había quedado en paralizada, su cerebro era incapaz de procesar esa información. No podía digerir ese cambio de paradigma, donde existía vida, más inteligente, fuera de su planeta.

–Claro que sí. No te preocupes, mi maestro y yo, que somos los mejores jedis de la galaxia, te ayudaremos a volver a tu casa. Y, lo del ataque de antes, no te preocupes que ya está olvidado, jeje– intentaba animarla Ahsoka, podía notar sus sentimientos negativos. Aisha los miró, y su expresión se volvió vacía.

–Yo… solo quiero recuperar mi vida– suspiró saliendo de la habitación cabizbaja, nunca le había gustado que la vieran llorar, se escondería. Por un instante, creyó que todo había sido una broma, que su maestro seguía vivo y saldría de algún sitio riéndose de ella. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Que estúpida había sido.

Volvió a la habitación donde se despertó, y allí sentándose contra la pared, hundió su cara en sus rodillas y lloró.

Mientras, en el puente de mandos, el maestro Kenobi había impedido que la aprediz fuera tras la chica, mejor no presionarla más.

–Ahsoka, déjala. Ahora mismo solo querrá estar sola. No con una desconocida– le explicó Anakin, a la vez que recordaba cómo se sintió él al presenciar la muerte de su madre, Shmi, a manos de los moradores de las arenas en Tatooine. Entendía perfectamente sus emociones, y suspirando siguió pilotando la nave. La togruta se quedó callada sin rechistar por primera vez en su vida.

–Palabras muy sabias, Anakin. Todavía no me creo lo rápido que has madurado, algún día estarás a la altura del Maestro Yoda– dijo orgullo de su antiguo aprendiz, con una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios.

–Pensaba que ya lo estaba– respondió con orgullo añadiendo una carcajada. Ahsoka sonrió ante la broma.

–Solo en tu imaginación, como siempre– contestó con burla Obi-Wan. La aprendiz de Skywalker soltó una carcajada, a lo que el maestro respondió con una media sonrisa.

Estaban, a poco menos de una hora de aterrizar en Corruscant, y todavía no conocían el nombre de la joven, así que Kenobi decidió ir a interrogar a la joven.

Aisha seguía en la misma posición, hacía rato que dejó de llorar, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, a la vez que intentaba analizar todo lo sucedido. Obi-Wan la observaba desde la puerta, tenía que pensar cómo iba a empezar la conversación con la joven, notaba su sufrimiento y frustración por la pérdida de su maestro.

–¿Qué quiere?– preguntó la chica tajante, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Le incomodaba su presencia, cualquier presencia, no quería compañía.

–Vengo a hablar… más bien a interrogarte. Necesitamos saber más información sobre la muerte de tú maestro, y todo lo respecto a Ventress– le explicó, sentándose en la cama, al lado de ella, que seguía en el suelo. Entonces, al pronunciar ese nombre lo miró, sabía de sobra que ese nombre pertenecía a la asesina de su maestro. No le apetecía hablar, pero cooperaría.

–Dispare las preguntas– dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, una mirada penetrante. Obi-Wan sonrió.

–Bien, en primer lugar me gustaría saber tu nombre. Tú ya nos conoces, pero nosotros a ti no. Y, también, saber el nombre de tu maestro– preguntó, sin intentar agobiarla demasiado. Aisha suspiró, desconfiaba de ellos, aunque a lo mejor podían ser de ayuda.

–Yo me llamo… Hachisu. Y el nombre de mi maestro era Suzuki Hiroto, dudo que le conociera, era de la Tierra, al igual que yo– mintió, prefería guardar su nombre en secreto. Kenobi asintió, una vez conoció a un caballero jedi llamado Hiroto, pero hacía año que no se sabía nada él.

–Señorita Hachisu, por lo que veo en tu planeta se habla el Estandar Galáctico, esto nos facilitará las comunicaciones, y…

–No, en mi planeta hay cerca de 6.000 lenguas, pero entre ellas no se encuentra la hablada ahora. Este idioma me lo enseño mi maestro– le aclaró interrumpiéndole de forma brusca.

–¡Qué curioso!, seguro que es un planeta muy peculiar. Me gustaría que me hablaras un poco más de tu maestro y de vuestro entrenamiento– formuló nuevamente otra pregunta. Estaba realmente interesado en saber más de ellos, y sobre todo, porque los sith se habían tomado tantas molestias por capturarla. Aisha cada vez sospechaba más, no le gustaba que le preguntaran sobre su privacidad.

–Creo que eso no tiene ninguna relevancia para usted. No sé porque piensa que tiene derecho a interrogarme sobre mi vida privada. Creo que la charla se ha acabado, señor Kenobi, por favor déjeme sola –le pidió, a la vez que volvía a esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas. Obi-Wan se quedó en silenció un instante sin moverse. No debería haber sido tan directo.

–Mi maestro también fue asesinado ante mis ojos. Se lo doloroso y frustrante que puede llegar a ser, pero…

–¡Que se largue!, me da igual que me comprenda, o haya sufrido como yo, ¡eso no me consuela! Ni tampoco me importa su vida, así como debería respetar la mía – le gritó ofuscada, no le quería empatizar con nadie, solo causaba dolor.

Sin quererlo, y al hacer un movimiento brusco con la mano, para señalar a la puerta, todo lo que había en la mesa cayó al suelo como por arte de magia. Estaba muy irritada, y en ese estado era mucho más inestable, en cuanto al control de la fuerza.

–Discúlpame, en otro momento volveremos a retomar la conversación, y por cierto, en breve aterrizaremos– se disculpó al notar una pequeña perturbación, y a la vez que salía de la estancia, no por miedo, sino por no hacer sentir peor a la joven.

Aisha, volvió a sentarse en el suelo, pero esta vez para meditar, no quería volver a enloquecer, pero se vengaría de todos ellos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, invitados e invitadas estáis a destriparme. Espero poder leer vuestras opiniones. Besos a todos y gracias.<strong>


End file.
